Gaping Hole
by myloverofthelight
Summary: Megstiel / Cas has been looking all over for Meg and finally after he found a good lead, together with Sam and Dean they rescue Meg from Crowley. I am so sorry if a messed up some facts about the tv show and if i made some mistakes please forgive me :D I also wrote this story before 8x17 but was to pissed off to finish it after 8x17 so it took me a while, sorry


**Gaping Hole**

_Cas has been looking all over for Meg and finally after he found a good lead, together with Sam and Dean they rescue Meg from Crowley._

_The four of them then are in an abounded Wood House; a safe house of Bobby's, in the forest hiding from the demons of Crowley. While the guys are protecting the House, Castiel carries Meg to the Bed, because she fainted and he starts to treat her wounds._

_Later she awakes and tries to sit upright._

Castiel: "Don't move, you and your vessel need some rest."

Meg: "My vessel will be fine, we been through a lot worse."

_Continues. _

Castiel: "Why can't you just once do what I say!"

_She goes back to her laying position. _

Meg: "My question would be, why do I wear other clothes? And who changed me?"

Castiel: "All of that old blood stuck to your skin, clothes and some of the wounds were pretty.. _deep_, I needed to clean them first."

_with a mischievous/playful/coquettish smile_ Meg: "It's unfair, now that you have seen more of me and I haven't seen anything."

Castiel: "You know I can work pretty good with my eyes closed."

Meg: "As if."

_Meg looks in his bright blue eyes, can't suppress a smile and looks out of the window. Castiel still looks at her and then continues treating the wounds on her arms and hands._

Castiel: "I will make you something to eat."

_tries to get up_ Meg: "I feel already better, I will just grab it myself."

Castiel: "Meg, please. You were there for me, let me be there for you."

_He walks out of the room leaving her alone._

_Sam walks in and takes a seat on the armchair a cross the room._

Meg: "Where is your other half, I thought you only come in a twin pack."

Sam: "He is not really found that we got you back."

Meg: "Yeah right, so why did you exactly exempt me?"

Sam: "Because of Cas."

Meg: "What ?"

Sam: "Ehm.. he has been looking all over for you." _Pause and a deep breath _"He was afraid... I guess."

Meg: "I haven't told Crowley a thing."

Sam: "That's not what I meant... "

_Silence._

_Meg closes her eyes for a minute._

_He clears his throat _Sam: "Soo, you look good, I mean at better than six hours ago."

Meg:"Yeah, feel kind of too, his angel voodoo has done a good job." _Pause_ "Whats the plan?"

Sam: "What plan?"

Meg: "Your brother and maybe even you, would never help me without a purpose, so what do you expect me to do this time?"

Sam: "Nothing, we did this for Cas, otherwise this would have been a _suicide mission."_

_Awkward silence._

Meg: "So why are you here?"

Sam: "Just to check up on you, you were pretty messed up." _Stands up and claps his hands_ Sam: "Yeah .. Ehmm...I should go get some sleep. Tomorrow morning will leave you two here, Dean and I need to go to Wichita."

_Sam walks to the door._

_With a smile _Meg: "Thank you, and your dumb-ass brother."

_Castiel enters the room with a plate of soup._

Sam: "Your welcome, you helped us more than once too."

_Sam smirks and leaves the room. _

_Comes to her bedside _Castiel: "I've made soup,_ tried_."

Meg: "Thank you."

_Castiel sits on her bedside._

Meg: "Don't you dare feeding me. Your magic worked, I am walking and talking, so let's somewhere I can eat, I am done with laying."

_Meg stands up and loses her balance, Cas grips her back to balance her holding the tabled with his other hand._

Meg: "Shut up. Don't say anything."

Castiel: "You have to take better care of yourself."

Meg: "Okay Doc."

_Castiel smirks and backs Meg _Castiel: "I missed you."

_Meg looks with a slight smile at Castiel. Castiel grips her tighter. Together they go to the kitchen._

_The next day._

_Meg enters the living room, where Sam and Dean are packing already._

_Totally ignoring Meg _Dean: " Cas we are ready to go anything you need before we take off."

Castiel: "No I don't need anything else. Thank you."

Meg: "I missed you too, Dean."

_now starring deadly at Meg_ Dean: "Yeah... right... I just have one thing to say to you.." _stepping closer to her_ "Don't you dare hurt my best friend or I shove your ass right back to Crowley."

_interrupts _Castiel: "You wont do such thing, now go, your help is needed in Wichita more then here."

_Silence._

_Sam and Dean grab their bags._

Dean: "Let's go Sammy."

Sam: "Goodbye Cas, Meg."

_Both leave the House and a few seconds later you can hear the gear of the Impala._

_Castiel is looking through the window._

Castiel: "You were screaming while you slept. I tried to wake you, but you didn't woke up, is everything alright?"

Meg: "Yes, I am okay Castiel."

Castiel: "You've been in Crowley's Hands for about a year, how can you be okay."

Meg: "It was just some memories." _ Castiel shakes his head_ "Why do you even care, why am I here."

Castiel: " Bobby protected this House with all kinds of stuff, its almost impossible for Crowley to find you here, you will be safe here." _Pause_ " The reason I care, I can't even explain it to myself, I only know that I had a gaping hole inside of me for many_ many_ months. Then I finally realized. I am exhausted of denying."

Meg: " You know as well as I do that this can't happen."

Castiel: "I don't know, it doesn't seems impossible after all we been through after all we have done."

Meg: "Clarence, listen to yourself! If you haven't realized it by now I am a god damn demon and you my dear are an angel of the lord. There can't be any thing between us."

Castiel: "You always know, where I am you know how to reach me. Non of my garrison has such a connection to me, even Dean and Sam need to pray to me so I can come to them. I never felt this way, I have feelings I never had before... it's in my stomach. "

Meg: "Maybe you have vapors or diarrhea. "

Castiel: "Is this suppose to be sarcastic, because you know that Angels can't get sick. Stop avoiding."

_He is stepping closer towards her - reaching for her hands, but she flinched her hands and stepped back._

Meg: "Castiel ... no."

_whispering_ Castiel: "Just tell me _why_."

_in a loud voice _Meg: "What do you expect me to say let's go get married have some kids, two or three. Have a house in the suburbs, teach or kinds the values of life and see them grow to be great mom's and dad's themselves. I am _messed up_ Castiel! Go find some pretty angle for yourself, have a good life, you have a chance, but not with me. I will just drag you down to hell with me, I am the devils bitch don't you forget that. "

_louder _Castiel: "You think your messed up? I played God and almost brought up the apocalypse." _whispers _"I don't want anybody else. "

_Slowly stepping towards here, leaving her almost no place t__o go. He takes her hands and looks in her eyes._

Castiel: "You can look after your self, so why are you still here, if you don't want me? – Why don't you just disappear? Why didn't you just leave me while I was at the hospital?Why did you stay with me?"

Meg: "Why me ?"

_Castiels hands go up to her waist._

Castiel: "Probably the same reason as yours. "

_Meg comes closer and puts her hands under his coat and embraces him. They stay like this for some minutes .. just listening to his heartbeat. His embrace feels like home, it's be years she felt safe. As if his wings enclose their body's._

Meg: "Nobody will understand us, no one ever will except us, all the angels will probably turn on you, I mean more then already and your place in heaven will also be gone for sure- "

Castiel: " Meg, I never fitted - just like you, your different from all the others. I made my decision I can't be without you, the last months I missed you so much – It hurt."

_His hands go upwards and while one disappears between her hair the other one grabs her neck. Their lips meet. Meg sighs. Castiel grabs her tighter. He tastes the sweet fire coming out of her mouth, which haunted his thoughts ever since the first Kiss._

Meg: "Well you haven't forgotten what the Pizzaman taught you."


End file.
